


five years after

by pastelairel



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Like, M/M, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, big headcanon land, lots of headcanons, they're getting help, trust me it's almost all comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelairel/pseuds/pastelairel
Summary: Five years after the events of the movie, Gueira and Meis invite Lio over to their place to get high as a kite. They discuss life, coping, and love. And seals.(Post-movie)





	five years after

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i tagged this right idk how to tag on ao3. anyways i actually haven't seen the movie yet but the promare hell discord inspired me to write a getting-high fic
> 
> this is very self-indulgent in headcanons

“Guys. Guys, no, listen-- listen to me.” Gueira coughed, his asthma still reacting to the smoke he inhaled despite his inhaler.

“Gueira, we didn't...we didn't even say anything to interrupt…” Meis was sprawled on a bean bag chair, a joint in one hand and a coca-cola on the ground next to his other.

The trio of Gueira, Meis, and Lio were all in Gueira and Meis’ bedroom getting high as a kite.

“Shut up, I’m-- Seals. Seals are super cute, but they also are badass. Super badass, but absolutely adorable, right?”

Lio nodded from the queen-sized bed. “Yeah, they are. Super badass.”

“So, Boss is a seal. You get me, right?” Gueira looked like he came to such an astounding revelation from where he sat on his gaming chair.

“Gueira--” Lio was going to question him, but connected the dots and suddenly found it the funniest thing in the world. He burst out laughing, imagining a seal with his face. One of those cute chubby seal videos, but it’s Lio. “That’s-- That’s great, Gueira!!”

“Boss is a seal...no...Boss is a Seal. Navy Seal.” Meis began to lose himself in his own wild train of thought.

“No-- No, not a Navy Seal. Cops are bastards, ACAB, y’know?” Lio interjected.

“ACAB.” Gueira and Meis echoed, and they lay there snickering for a bit.

Lio took a drag and blew out a large cloud after a while of silence. “You guys, this is honestly… like, I’m glad to be here. Like, alive. I’m glad we all are alive.” Meis and Gueira stay silent to let Lio speak. “Like, shit, I do miss Promare. It was what saved my life, becoming Burnish. You guys too, right?”

“God, yeah, Boss… Honestly, if I hadn’t become Burnish right when I did, I think my dad would’ve killed me and my mom. I mean… it’s been years past, but I still think about what if I had saved her, y’know?” Gueira sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Just, shit, I dunno… Meis, I’m gonna be forever grateful you took me in, even if… uh, we had to run away right after.”

“Gueira… Gueira, dear, I’m gonna be super grateful to YOU. Sure, like, I went Burnish when my parents were gonna call the police on us. But you, like, brought so much joy to my life. You taught me how to be free, y’know?” Meis sits up, looking over at Gueira and holding up his left hand to show the ring on his ring finger. “And we have these, now!”

Gueira looks at his own matching ring, and grins, wiping his eyes. Lio rolls over on the bed to lie on his stomach facing the two. “I’m glad you two finally tied the knot. I still can't believe you two weren’t actually dating when we first met, I just assumed you were.”

“B-Boss, at that time, all we had was a fling in high school…” Gueira seemed embarrassed and flustered over his own husband.

Meis grinned and took a drag. “Boss must just have a natural talent for matchmaking, I guess.”

“No, you two are just super gay.”

“I’m bi.” Gueura corrected.

“Super MLM.” Lio said, pronouncing it 'mlem.'

“Ultimate gay and bi solidarity is getting married.” Meis joked.

“But, like, about the whole Burnish thing,” Gueira went on, “Boss probably went through the worst of it. Like, shit, when you first told us? Yeah, being Burnish saved all of us, but definitely you, I’d say.”

“Don’t compare struggles to say one is worse than the other, that’s what my therapist says.” Lio takes a drag, and gets a cat pillow pet to rest his chin on. “I just missed the years ten to sixteen and have a devastating fear of needles now. Galo convinced me to start going to therapy, though, it’s helped a lot.”

Meis blows out a smoke ring. “Therapy sounds like a good idea, honestly. We all go to the same psych, I know--"

Gueira suddenly chimes in rather loudly. “Dr. Martinez is fucking AWESOME. I can talk football with ‘em, even!”

“Dr. Martinez is pretty cool. Xanax definitely helps with my panic attacks, and getting it from a doctor who’ll listen? Even better.” Lio gives a slight grin.

“Dr. Martinez is a modern-day potion-seller. Potions are just pill prescriptions.” Meis flops back onto the bean bag. “Therapy’s helped you a lot, though, right Boss?”

“Yeah, I’d say it has. I really appreciate all you two and Galo have done, but…”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re no professionals, after all!” Gueira grins.

“Oh-- Aw, I gotta go roll another joint. I can go do that for all three of us, you guys look like yours are almost out.” Lio rolls over and gets up from the bed, adjusting his t-shirt so that it wasn’t all bunched up around his armpits.

“Oh, thanks Boss!” Gueira perked up. “Seal Boss. Boss seal.”

“Thanks, Boss.” Meis smiled.

“No problem. I’ll turn on the fairy lights while I’m up.”

Gueira and Meis both let out cries of joy as the overhead light went out and purple star-like lights lit up all over the ceiling.

“Oh, oh, oh, lemme turn on my lava lamp, it’s fucking awesome.” Gueira rolls his gamer chair over to his desk with his own laptop and a lava lamp next to it. “Aaand...boom.” With a click, the lamp shone a brilliant reddish-orange color similar to Gueira’s hair. “Sweet.”

“Sweet.” Meis took the last drag of his joint just as Lio returned with a lighter and six joints.

“Woot!! Boss, you’re a badass!!” Gueira cheered as Lio handed him two joints. “Like, completely unrelated, I just think you’re a badass.”

Lio chuckled and handed two joints to Meis, who added on. “Gueira, we’ve been married for two years, you can confess that we both used to have a crush on Lio.”

“HONEY.” Gueira went immediately red and fumbled with the lighter.

Meis chuckled, and Lio laughed as he flopped back down on the bed. “I dunno why you guys did, honestly.” Lio admitted. Gueira successfully lit his joint and handed the lighter to his husband.

“Because you’re hot.” Meis and Gueira said at the same time, Meis lighting his joint.

Lio chuckled. “Thanks for the boost in self-confidence, you two.” He took the lighter from Meis, sitting up cross-legged to light his joint, but then didn't light it and just stared at the flame.

“...Boss, you alright?” Gueira looked concernedly at Lio.

“Huh? Oh… just thinking. It’s been so many years since Promare was lost, you’d think I’d be coping better.” He lit the joint and flipped the lighter closed, taking a drag and maintaining his high.

“Five years isn’t a long time compared to the thirty years Burnish were around, y’know.” Meis blew a smoke ring, and both Lio and Gueira clapped.

“True, it’s hard for society to forget their prejudices. Especially against us three. I still get glares from strangers.” Lio hugs the cat pillow pet.

“Hey, at least discrimination is illegal now, especially since we’re only FORMER Burnish.” Gueira pulls his feet up to sit cross-legged in his chair.

“Yeah. After everything got cleaned up after KRAY'S--" Lio grimaced, “--whole deal, that was when people were most hostile. To the point we had to quit the Burning Rescue, you guys remember.”

“Hah, yeah… People can be assholes.” Gueira sighed.

“Oh, Lio, how’ve your night classes been going? You got your GED, right?” Meis looked over at Lio.

“Yeah, I did! I mean, I was five years late, but I did it.”

“Hey,” Gueira interrupts, “No such thing as ‘late’ to get your GED. You literally couldn't do high school shit because of the whole experimentation shit you had to go through. Besides, 18 is only the average age, not the set standard.”

“Yeah, Boss. Gueira got his at 20, since he went Burnish before he could finish. The only reason I got mine before going Burnish was because my parents made me skip grades and graduate early.”

Lio gives a small smile. “Yeah, that’s right. Well, twenty-three is still young. I’m still young, I have my whole life ahead of me. I’m engaged to the perfect man, I have the perfect friends, and I’m getting help.”

“Yeah!! That’s exactly the mindset you should have, Boss!!” Gueira punches the air.

Lio laughed. “C’mon, let’s go play Mario Party. And watch the Sonic 06 Fandub. Let’s just dick around while we still can.”

Meis grinned. “Let’s go be kids again, like we never got to do.”

Gueira suddenly looked on the verge of tears at Meis’ words. “Shit...dude...dude...that’s so fucking poetic. Let’s-- Let’s do that. We’re gonna be kids.” He wiped away his tears.

The former Mad Burnish all grinned at each other, knowing that they were all high as balls and knowing how much they appreciated each other.


End file.
